Shilo Village
Start: Talk to Mosol Rei, who is outside of Shilo village in the south part of Karamja Requirements: Completion of Jungle Potion quest, 40 Smithing, 20 Crafting, 32 Agility, The ability to defeat three level 83 Nazastarool without using magic or food during the fight and run past many level 60-80 Undead monsters. Items needed: candle (optional), tinderbox, rope (can be found in the General store in Musa Point or Ardougne), spade, chisel, bronze wire, 3regular bones (can be obtained by killing monsters in the dungeon). Recommended:some food, full prayer points to cross the bridge safely, anti-poison in case you are poisoned by a Tribesman, a teleport to leave the tomb without dying. Monsters to Kill: Nazastarool Zombie, Nazastarool Skeleton, Nazastarool Ghost. Travel to entrance of Shilo Village (south of Brimhaven) next to the carts and UndeadOnes and talk to Mosol Rei. choose the options listed as follows "why do I need to run?", "Rashiliyia? Who is she?", "What can we do?". Eventually he mentions talking to Trufitus in Tai Bwo Wannai. There are two ways to get to Tai Bwo Wannai, a long way which doesn't require Agility and a shorter way which does need 32 Agility. The long route to Trufitus is by travelling west along the south fence of Shilo Village and then directly north. The shorter way to Tai Bwo Wannai is travelling east along the river until you reach stepping stones in the river. Balance on the stones across the river then head north west along the river until you reach a log bridge in the river. Balance on the bridge and then travel north a few steps then directly west until you reach Trufitus. Trufitus will tell you that Rashiliyia is a fearsome enemy who'll be hard to find and the "Queen of the Undead". Make sure you get him to tell you about the temple between bodies of water, or you won't be able to dig to find it later on. He recommends to evacuate the island rather than help you find her so you'll have to start your investigation more or less without his approval. Make sure to ask him every possible option or else you won't be able to proceed with finding the clues. You'll need to find some clues as to the whereabouts of Rashiliyia. Head east and balance over the log bridge and then travel south across the river until you reach a Bumpy dirt. use a Spade on it to enter a cave, if you enter now you will receive damage by hitting rocks on your way down. If you don't want to receive damage now is the time to use your candle and then Rope on the Bumpy dirt. Keep on walking south past the UndeadOnes (Level 62) until you see a Pile of rubble. Search it, it will take you to a new cave area. Follow the path until the end and you'll see Rotten Gallows, Search them and you'll get the Zadimus Corpse in your inventory. Then search the Sacks north of the Rotten Gallows to find Crumpled Scroll. Move your way back in this cave area but don't leave it yet. You'll see in the north-east corner of the cave area another Pile of rubble. Search this to obtain Tattered Scroll. Now go back to the previous cave area by searching the other Pile of rubble. You'll immediately see a Smashed table. Use the craft-option, and then click on the second option (a crude raft). This will take you out of the caves. Head back to Trufitus and read the two Scrolls you just found. show the Tattered Scroll, the Crumpled Scroll and the Zadimus Corpse to Trufitus. Now go a few steps to the west and you'll see a statue (just outside the building of trufitus) go stand just before the statue and bury the Zadimus Corpse. A Ghost Zadimus will appear and you will get a Bone Shard in your inventory. go back to Trufitus and talk to him. Now head south-west of Tai Bwo Wannai to the Cairn Isle with the long bridge. Cross the bridge to the island. Go to the north-west corner and search the Well stacked rocks. This will take you to a tomb of Bervirius. Follow the path and search the Tomb Dolmen, You'll find a Sword Pommel, Locating Crystal and Bervirius Tomb Notes. Climb your way up using the Handholds, Read the Scroll and head back to Trufitus and show him again all the new items. Now you'll make a Bronze necklace. Use your Chisel on the Sword Pommel to get Bone Beads. Then use the Bone Beads with the Bronze Wire to get Beads of the dead. Before Continuing make sure you have teleport Runes, as there is the distinct possibility that while trying to leave through the entrance to Rashiliyia's Tomb you can fail to climb the rocks and die due to damage. But it is possible to walk back out through the front door using the Bone Key. Now go east of Tai Bwo Wannai and cross the log bridge again. Then a little bit to the east you'll see Bright-green-leaves tree which has a "search" option. Use the Crystal which will help you to locate the exact spot. When the tree is searched, a Hillside Entrance will appear. It has a "search" option. After searching, you will notice that it has a lock made of bone. you will now be able to use the chisel with the Bone Shard you received earlier to make a Bone Key. Use the Bone Key with the door to enter Rashiliyia's Tomb. Be sure to wear your Beads of the dead or you will receive a lot of damage. Do not attempt to use spells to attack Nazastarool, as this will cause you to be choked every time you cast. Now that you have entered you'll see a Metallic Dungeon Gate. Open it to enter and climb the rocks. There are Level 62 UndeadOnes's, And Aggressive Level 21 Skeleton's within this section. Go south-west and you'll see some Tomb Doors. Use three regular bones on the Tomb Door to unlock it. Now it's time to fight. Search the Tomb Dolmen. (Leave Beads of the dead on before you search it!) The monsters that will appear in order follow. (If you run from combat, their hits will restore completely.) Nazastarool Zombie (level-83), Nazastarool Skeleton (level-83), Nazastarool Ghost (level-83). After killing the three undead, search the Tomb Dolmen and you'll find the Rashiliyia Corpse. Leave the cave either by using the Bone Key on the front door, Teleporting, or dying. Then head back to Trufitus and show him the Rashiliyia Corpse. Go back to the Cairn Isle and go to the north-west corner and search the Well stacked rocks again. Use the Rashiliyia Corpse on the Tomb Dolmen and Rashiliyia will appear. After a little talk, the message will show up that you have completed the Shilo Village Quest. Well Done! Rewards: 2 Quest points Access to Shilo Village Crafting Experience: (Level + 1 * 125 * Current Rate